


【鱼进锅】酒

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】酒

偷得浮生半日闲，郭德纲坐在书房里四平八稳的写写画画，写到了一个酒字，思绪就不知道飞到哪里去了。

郭德纲每次说到酒要少吃事要多知时，头和眼神都微微向于谦那里瞟，眼中有一些无奈和郭式独有的嗔怪。那个亏吃的彻彻底底。

那一年的天津省亲，本意是衣锦还乡，可谁知后来真的变成省亲。

一场大雾隔得于谦插上翅膀也不可能按时赶到天津去。一后台都要他去撑着，一剧场的观众都在盼他，京津的同行都在盯着他，他绝对不能怯了，他该是泰山崩于前面不改色，想着想着竟然真的静了心。他一沉下来，旁人又怎么能燥的上蹿下跳，后台明显趋于正常。这么一个来回，郭德纲更放下心来。

上台说了大半，他都没有任何波动，直到他在后场门边上看见了于谦。那些乱七八糟的情绪涌上来，又迅速被压下去，那根紧张的要断的神经一下子就松弛下来，整个人就像有了一个强有力的支撑。那是一种奇妙的感觉，怎么奇妙他自己都不知道，他只是说，那天下了大雾，看了一眼侧幕边上的那个人，就安了心。

天津的观众懂行又捧场，一整场下来，郭德纲开心得眯着桃花眼就没睁开过。他让其他人先走，其实是兴奋劲还没有过去，他和于谦坐在后台，一句话都不说，就是看着对方笑。直到阿姨过来打扫，郭德纲才回过神来似的忙活着收拾。

刚刚还人潮汹涌，现在就静的一点声音都没有。郭德纲想，世道就是这样的，前一秒他是相声宗师是所谓的救世主，下一秒他就是世上最卑鄙的小人。他看了看身边的人，于谦感受到他的目光，开口道：“回天津总不能再和我们一起住外面，回家吧。”

其实就是没话找话，可郭德纲明白他这是为了什么。他承了情，却没说话。

那是个大剧院，走出大门，只有街上的灯在雾里氲出的一团一团的光。郭德纲隔着雾，看见了一个身形。他就像被人点了穴，动也动不了，于谦见他不动，也在一边安安静静的站着。那个人影渐渐走近，于谦终于能看清，他又看看郭德纲，忽然明白，这是他的父亲。

于谦碰了碰郭德纲的手背，他一下缓过来，迅速迎下去，于谦就跟在他的身后。他不自然的扯了一下嘴角：“您久等了吧。”

郭有源背着手，面无表情的脸有了一丝松动，他抬起手拍了拍郭德纲的肩膀，什么也没说，转身就走。郭德纲只是在父亲的身后，一言不发的跟着走。于谦不离开也不是，离开又实在不能开口，就只得不尴不尬的跟着。

三个人就这么一路沉默走回了家，到单元楼口，郭有源才回过身，他站在黑暗里，郭德纲和于谦还在路灯下。他有些生硬的问道：“这位是？”

郭德纲这才连忙把他拉到自己身边，“他是我的搭档。”

郭有源了然的点点头：“工作伙伴。”

郭德纲紧紧抓着他的胳膊，忙着解释道：“他还是我的朋友。”

于谦对郭有源规规矩矩鞠了一躬，笑着说：“伯父好，我叫于谦。”

郭有源有点点头：“就当自己家一样，别太拘束了。”

于谦连声应着。

他跟着两个人爬上了楼，就像是回到了小时候，那是一个工薪阶层标准房，于谦觉得亲切。进门迎接他俩的是一大桌子菜，郭玉珍听闻消息就开始列菜单儿，准备着这次的晚饭，可惜的是实在没想到他们能折腾得这么晚，有些菜都已经凉了。

郭玉珍开心得不得了，她笑着迎过去：“回来就好啦！”

郭德纲心里泛酸，这些年不光自己苦，身边人哪个不是跟着他一起熬。他忽然想到了郭奇林。

郭玉珍打断了他的思绪，她看着于谦有些兴奋的说：“这还是第一次往家里带朋友回来呢！”

于谦也跟着笑，规规矩矩的行礼：“伯母好，我叫于谦，德纲的朋友。”

本来是三口人很不易的一次聚餐，就这样被自己一下子搅了，心里实在有点尴尬，可又不敢懈怠，只想着随便吃几口就走，免得妨碍人家团聚。

郭玉珍招呼他们落座，忙活着要盛饭，郭德纲赶紧跑去厨房帮着忙活热菜盛饭。

他把菜放进锅里，这下终于得了话口，他轻轻的问：“郭奇林呢？”

郭玉珍边盛饭边答道：“住校啊，一个月才回来一次呐。”

郭德纲哦了一声点点头。

郭有源把家里的酒拿出来，白的啤的都有。郭德纲看这架势，又看看于谦。果然，郭有源看着于谦问道：“会喝酒吗？”

于谦笑着答道：“能喝一点，但是不能多喝。”

他笑着，却也实在觉得有些措手不及，今天这么一下子简直就像领带干部突击检查。本来想着第二天带着礼物穿戴整齐洗刷干净再来拜访。事到如今别说他还会喝点酒，就是不会喝也得硬着头皮顶上。

郭玉珍只是心疼儿子，东问问西问问，郭德纲一五一十的报喜不报忧。

等郭德纲进进出出忙活完，终于顾得上于谦时，俩人已经开始脸色发红眼神迷离了。恼人的是，他俩根本没有一点要停的意思，从啤喝到白，再从白喝到啤，也没说几句话，郭有源就是就是一杯接一杯的给他倒，根本不给人喘气的机会，于谦推也不推，倒一杯就喝一杯。

哪有这样的喝法？

郭德纲明白过来，父亲是故意把于谦引来的。但是为什么呢？为什么偏偏这样针对他呢？他好不容易圈下的人呢。

他想起在大剧院门口，于谦轻轻碰着他的手背，自然又亲昵，他从不喜欢别人这样亲近他。尽管隔着大雾，他做了几十年警 察的父亲，想来一点都没错过。

就像是早恋被家长发现，从心底里发凉，心虚又尴尬。他咬着嘴唇低着头动也不动。于谦察觉到身边人的不对劲，趁着空档给他夹菜。郭德纲给面子的拿起筷子一口一口慢慢吃了起来。

郭玉珍一一都看在眼里，她什么话也说不出来。这孩子不自觉往这个男人身边靠拢，还有那种不需要语言的默契。于谦夹的菜，都是这几样里他最爱吃的。他只是稍微偏一偏头，于谦竟然就能察觉到，还能从郭有源的纠缠里拔出来，给他拿餐纸。自己最讲规矩的孩子，把这当做理所当然，想来这样细致周到的照顾已经不是一天两天。

最会说话的几个人坐在一张酒桌上，竟然异常安静，餐具在叮叮当当的响着。白的啤的几瓶下去，两个人都有点招架不住。郭有源终于露出笑模样，他把小臂搭在于谦的肩上，用拿酒杯的手向郭德纲那里指了指，“承爷儿们你照顾了！这孩子哪都好，就是太愣，你得拦着他！实在拦不住，老弟你也得多费心帮趁着他。”

于谦赶紧举杯碰在一起，又摆摆手：“哥！这您放一万个心！”

然后俩人又开始准备喝新一轮。郭德纲已经在心里把于谦掐死八百遍了，却实在不敢劝父亲，只得拉着于谦的衣角，轻轻的说：“别喝了，差不多得了。”

于谦又给郭德纲夹菜：“你好好吃饭。”

郭德纲皱着眉头低低的说：“我吃饱了。”

郭玉珍起身要撤桌，郭德纲赶紧起来帮忙，她劝道：“就这么一次，愿意喝就让他们喝去吧。”

后来喝的俩人都趴在桌子上杯都举不起来了，这才罢了。

郭德纲把于谦堆在沙发上，把桌子厨房收拾一通，提起衣服就要走。郭玉珍忙着照顾郭有源，只是稍稍拦了一下就放俩人离开了。

后半夜大雾竟然散了不少，这个情况怎么也不能用脚走的，郭德纲架着他在路边打车也不好打，后来好说歹说多给五块钱才让人上车。

郭德纲轻轻念叨：“喝那么多有什么用？还得拖着你这个老醉鬼四处跑。”

两个人并肩坐在后排，于谦自自然然的靠在他的肩头，听了这话他忽然睁开眼睛，坐起来，眼睛亮的不像话，“为了你，喝死我都愿意。”

司机从后视镜看了看他俩，郭德纲面子挂不住，嗔怪道：“说什么胡话！”

于谦不依不饶：“不是胡话！真心话！为了你我什么都愿意！”

两个人对视一阵，郭德纲想，自己为什么和一个酒鬼较劲？转过头去看向窗外，哈气挡住视线，他伸出手擦了擦，路灯一个一个扫过去，眼睛也跟着一眯。

于谦不自觉的趴过去，半个身子都压在郭德纲的身上，他皱着转过身来，实在太粘人了。于谦歪着头看他一眼，吧唧一下亲在嘴角，就像是小朋友看见了自己最喜欢的漂亮姐姐。

郭德纲冷笑道：“这要让我爸看见，你就直接被送进隔壁拘留所了。”

于谦把头窝在他的肩头，低低的笑，震的郭德纲直痒痒，他忍着。于谦笑了一会，声音闷闷的传出来：“流氓罪已经取缔了。”

郭德纲翻了个白眼，醉成这样还能知道自己耍流氓。

司机师傅实在觉得尴尬，放了首音乐，沙哑的声线歌唱着诉说着。

都是你的错  
轻易爱上我  
让我不知不觉满足被爱的虚荣  
都是你的错  
你对人的宠  
是一种诱惑  
都是你的错  
在你的眼中  
总是藏着让人又爱又怜的朦胧  
都是你的错  
你的痴情梦  
像一个魔咒  
被你爱过还能为谁蠢动  
我承认都是月亮惹的祸  
那样的夜色太美你太温柔  
才会在刹那之间  
只想和你一起到白头  
我承认都是誓言惹的祸  
偏偏似糖如蜜说来最动人  
再怎么心如钢铁也成绕指柔

郭德纲对这旋律很是熟悉，他静静的听着，手在于谦的后背上轻轻的打着节奏，于谦在他怀里趴的舒服，暖气吹的人眼皮也发沉，结果就这么被他拍的睡了过去。

到了地方司机师傅细心的贴在马路边上停车，郭德纲连声道了谢，轻声叫他：“哥，哥，醒醒，到地方了，落落汗，回屋再睡昂。”

于谦嗯嗯 啊啊的慢慢苏醒，结果还远不如之前清醒。郭德纲架着于谦一路磕磕绊绊的走到了预定的旅馆，服务生小伙跟郭德纲一边一个硬给搀进了房。

于谦好不容易躺在床上稳稳当当睡一会，结果被郭德纲一趟一趟折腾的不踏实，他突然支着半个身子起来，把毛巾抓过来随手扔一边，郭德纲被他吓的动也没敢动。于谦喝了酒反应慢，就那么看着他，郭德纲指尖蜷了蜷，手慢慢放下，抓着自己的衣角，轻轻的说：“您别生气，我不动就是了。”

于谦得了话音倒头就睡，郭德纲蹑手蹑脚的捡起毛巾，简单收拾收拾窝在小沙发里，少有的闭着眼睛就睡着了，实在是太累了。

也不知道是什么时间，他迷迷蒙蒙的睁开眼睛，于谦蹲在他面前盯着他一动不动。郭德纲被他吓的一下子清醒过来，于谦哑着嗓子说：“到床上去睡吧。”

郭德纲明白他已经清醒，他坐起来，想要拉着于谦安安稳稳的睡觉。谁想他刚一动，于谦就一头扎在郭德纲的怀里，把他掼进沙发里，郭德纲想起那些个大型犬类，抬起手摸了摸他的头。

于谦的呼出的热气打在胸口，渗进衣服，渗进皮肤，打在心上。他慢慢上移，嘴唇虚虚的贴在脖子上，烫的那一块皮肤激起一片小疙瘩，如果不是光线太暗，应该很明显的看见那块已经红的要熟了。实在太难熬，郭德纲受不住似的扬起头，整个人都紧紧贴在沙发里，眼中失了焦点，氲着的水汽马上就要凝结成水滴。于谦的手伸进衣服里胡乱点火，被罩在酒气里的人也快要醉了。

他突然停下来，慢慢的呼吸，好像在做思想斗争，接着长出一口气，低低的叫了声：“老公。”本就磁性的声音带着撒娇意味好听得能蛊惑人心。

这一声叫的郭德纲全身肌肉紧绷，他睁开眼睛咬着牙。

于谦的脑袋在他肩窝里一个劲儿的蹭，“人家知道错啦。”

郭德纲的声音从牙缝里挤出来：“我早晚被你磨死！”

后来郭德纲一脸风轻云淡的想，那时候年轻，扇火就着。

想了想觉得不太对，他又皱着眉头嗔怪，要不喝酒哪那么些乱七八糟的事！

他一回神，身边连热乎气都没有，这种情况已经很久了。仔细算起来他们已经有好几个月都没好好说过话了，因为他们各忙各的，因为他们默契极了，因为……

郭德纲紧紧攥着手中的毛笔，那一横直接划到了桌子上。他实在明白，他哥倦了。

从遇见这个人开始，他就一直在害怕，怕会失去他，因为他觉得他哥是这个世界上最好的人了。他也想过是自己没见过世面，可到后来过尽千帆，他依然觉得，他遇见的所有人的好加在一起也不如他哥。于是他翻书，学交朋友，书上说，君子之交淡如水，他喜欢，就要细水长流才好。所以他对他尊敬有余却实在见外。后来他抛却了劳什子交友之道，只是爱他。

就像是从羞涩矜持到热恋，现如今他们已经二十年了，早晚防备着，却也只是把七年之痒延迟了这么长时间而已。他永远不会离开他，但也会有腻的那一天。初遇的惊艳，和相互扶持的情谊慢慢消磨在时间的黑洞里。

一对疲惫不堪却离不了婚的夫妻。

太糟糕了。

以他的脾性，顺其自然，淡了就淡了，可是他哥终究是不一样的。他把手机攥在手里，纠结着要不要跟于谦联系，手指已经轻轻的点了上去。

他木木的看着手机上的时间，原来已经凌晨三点了。

只响了三声就听见另一边低沉的声音，带着刚刚苏醒的倦怠：“喂？德纲？怎么了？”

郭德纲的思维还停留在这么晚要不要挂电话上，于谦又试探着叫了一声：“德纲？”回答他的只有轻轻的呼吸声。于谦也不再说话，只是点了一颗烟，静静的抽。

郭德纲的脑筋终于转过来，他该说话，可说什么呢……

情急之下，只看见桌子上的唱词，他急急的说：“我给您唱个小曲吧。”

于谦拦道：“角儿，太晚了，您早点休息，要唱明天再唱好不好。”

郭德纲的那个紧随其后的好字都没有过脑子，那是下意识的习惯。

他该挂电话，可就是动也不想动。于谦又说一遍：“您早休息。”

郭德纲哦了一声，还是没挂。他仿佛听见了于谦的一声轻叹，是自己纠缠太过让人厌烦了，他连忙说：“您也早点休息。”就挂了电话。

一口气就堵在胸口，他窝在沙发里，困的不行，迷迷糊糊闭上眼睛，睡不踏实，也醒不过来。

于谦知道他一定又别扭了，终究还是放心不下，换了衣服就往那边赶。他在外面站了一会，直到凉气没了，他才推开书房门。本就小小的人窝在沙发里就只有一团。他蹲下去，呼吸纠缠在一起。

随后于谦就察觉到不对劲，郭德纲皱着眉头呼吸也比往常急促，他把人半抱在怀里，轻轻的叫：“德纲，德纲？醒醒。”

郭德纲像是很用力的哼唧了一声，头磕在他肩头上，终于睁开眼睛。他还沉浸在梦魇的恐惧里，只是把自己一股脑团进身前人的怀里。于谦就像抱着个大布偶娃娃，心里甜滋滋的。

郭德纲缓了一会，死死抓着他的前襟。他的境地从来前无古人，他就是横冲直撞，用自己的血泪铺出一条路来。蛮劲也是劲，到底是有一条路能走，可他拿于谦一点办法都没有。说不出，放不下。

于谦把他从自己怀里扣出来，用手把眼泪都抹掉，把他放在沙发上，脖子上的链子碰在他的下巴上。郭德纲眼睛里还反着水光，那里夹着小心的试探和卑微的乞求。

于谦实在心疼他，可如今什么劝慰都不如一个吻来得深刻。他吻上去，身下人乖乖的张开嘴，肉爪子勾着他的前襟。小人儿想要留住他，不多见的勾着他。可这个吻一改以往的温柔体贴，极具攻击性，伸 进去又不多留，利落的往回缩。郭德纲敏感的察觉到他要走，急的哼出声，衣襟又被攥紧了几分，抬起头就要追着他。

就在这时于谦忽然压下去，又蛮不讲理的伸进去。这样一来一回就像是与他交 /合，连亲吻都有一种被侵 /犯的羞耻感，郭德纲羞的直皱眉。

接着就是毫无章法纠缠，霸道至极又没有止境。直到郭德纲觉得自己喝口水都要喝饱了，实在受不住去推拒，于谦才慢慢的退出去，郭德纲的嘴已经被蹂 躏的木了。

于谦板着脸说：“如果你喜欢，我能不重样的折腾，你要体验一下吗？”

其实他是想的，但他哥气场明显不对，实在不敢逆着他来，只得把嘴唇贴在他的脖子上，轻轻舔 /舐他的喉结，希望能灭灭他的火气。

于谦抱着他轻轻的摇，“您的身体我实在心疼，本就够您忙的了，好不容易空闲下来，只盼着您能好好休息，其他都是无所谓的。”

郭德纲羞愧不已，于谦低低的笑，“既然我都来了，那就别白来呐。”

郭德纲把桃心露给他哥看，腿挂在人家腰上。于谦的手开始解扣，“日了上司这么多年，还平安无事的也就我了。”

郭德纲皱起眉头去捏他的嘴：“你给我闭嘴！”

于谦把他的手拿下来，带着他往下伸，“人生难得一只鸡呐。”

郭德纲抓着他，只回得了一句，“臭流氓！”就再也没有下话。

于谦在他手里抽 /插，手也慢慢伸进他的裤子里。郭德纲明白他哥心疼他，不愿意做到底。他阻挡住于谦的手，冷冷的说：“你就这么伺候角儿的？今天我不满意，明天你就别来上班了。”

于谦抱着他，他爱死了他了，“今天太晚了，你还有活动，乖啊。”

郭德纲手动了起来，皱起眉头，眼里有委屈有渴望，“哥你都不想的吗？是够了吗？”

于谦也很奇怪：“你是多想我变成太监？”

郭德纲一愣，呵呵笑起来，又觉得这个场合笑实在不合时宜，咬着嘴唇憋着笑。于谦用手指把他的唇从牙上解救下来，边喘气还解释，“想笑就笑。”

两个人带着爱意释 /放欲 /望，郭德纲闭着眼睛抱着他：“你是这个世上最心机的人。”

“你让我知道被人捧在手心的感觉，被人珍惜，被人爱护，被人包容…”

“你说过捧哏捧到逗哏离不开你就算成功了，我现在告诉你，你成功了，你太成功了！”

说着说着竟然有了哭腔。

于谦指的是业务，现在被他用到这个地方也挑不出什么不是来。他沉沉的说：“您说过，说书的能围下一个人就说相声了，您可以说单口，可以去说书，可哪有捧哏独自一人的道理呢？我只能给您捧，没了您，我存在的定义又会是什么呢？”

郭德纲听不得这话，他一下窜起来：“胡说八道！我哥超厉害的！没有我您照样风生水起，您，您是艺术家！”

于谦哈哈笑：“你是多恨我，还艺术家。”

郭德纲憋的脸通红，半天说，“我说艺术家不好，可我希望你们都能成为艺术家，被人尊敬，被人认可。”

即使他不说，于谦也能懂他。

接着他又说：“哥，哥！我也可以！”

于谦看他着急到词不达意，只是把他搂在怀里，“给我的我不一定要，我要的他们也给不起。”

“您要什么呀？”

于谦拿下巴蹭蹭桃心儿：“我要你啊。”

END


End file.
